Crisis Mode
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: This is a challenge offered by the Yahoo Snickers group. Takes place during and after Living Doll. UPDATE: Chapter 18 is finally up and running! A QUINTILLION APOLOGIES!
1. The Abduction and Revelation

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll with hints of Cool Change, Nesting Dolls, Grave Danger and Gum Drops

When Sara is abducted by Natalie, Grissom makes a revelation about their relationship. Nick reacts and leaves the lab to find her. Will Sara live or die? If she lives, will she and Grissom still be together or will she find herself in Nick's arms?

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. I only own my original characters.

The Abduction and Revelation

Sara walked towards her car on her way to work. She had her cell phone turned on and called Grissom to let him know that she'll be there in less than half an hour.

"Hey Sara," a woman's voice called out.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" Sara asked recognizing the voice of the janitor who recently started working at the lab.

Instead of a response, Natalie approached Sara and tazered her. She took Sara to her car and drove off.

"Where are you taking me?" Sara demanded.

"Shut up, bitch!" Natalie shouted. "I gave your boyfriend a miniature of my latest crime scene! Guess who will be my next victim?"

That question made Sara cringe in fright.

"Time's up!" Natalie exclaimed. "It's you, Sara Sidle!"

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because of Gil Grissom, my foster dad Ernie Dell is dead," Natalie hissed. "Your boyfriend killed him."

"No, he killed himself," Sara pointed out. "He filmed himself blowing his brains out!"

A while later, Natalie stopped the car at an abandoned area outside the Strip. She got out of the driver's side and walked towards the passenger side. After opening the door, she pulled Sara out and dragged her to a spot where there was a flattened red car. Sara immediately recognized it.

"This is evidence in an investigation!" Sara screamed. "How did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter how I got it!" Natalie screamed back. "I am putting you under it and hopefully you will die! Shut the fuck up!"

Tears started streaming down Sara's eye as she felt herself being put under the car. Sometime later, she heard Natalie's car leaving the scene.

"HELP ME!" Sara screamed with all her might before she passed out.

_Crime Lab_

"Warrick, have you seen Sara?" Nick asked.

"It's not like her to come to work late," Warrick replied.

Grissom approached them with a perplexed look on his face. Nick and Warrick looked at each other and wondered what was wrong with their boss.

"Somebody deposited a miniature crime scene in my office," Grissom finally said. "I asked Judy if she had seen anyone go into my office and put it there. She told me she didn't. Did you see anyone coming in there?"

"No, we were with Hodges, Mandy and Wendy in separate times," Nick replied.

"I don't like it when people leave things in my office without my knowing," Grissom sighed.

"Like I said before, we didn't see anyone in your office," Nick calmly insisted.

"Grissom, have you seen Sara come to work tonight?" Warrick asked.

"No, I haven't," Grissom responded. "However, I she has accumulated more than enough overtime to cover her lateness. I'll call her cell phone and I will have Brass take a look."

_Sara's Apartment Complex Parking Lot_

Jim Brass, several officers and some of day shift's crew processed the scene.

"This Sara Sidle's car," Brass said. "It looks like Sara was about to get in her car when her attacker grabbed her and took her who knows where."

"I thought Sara drove either a Tahoe or Denali," Metcalfe assumed.

"She only has that for work," Brass replied. "This is her off hours car."

Brass opened the trunk and Sara's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and saw it was Grissom. He didn't touch the phone for fear of contaminating potential evidence. He called Grissom to let him know that Sara was likely abducted.

_Crime Lab_

Grissom had moved the miniature to the layout room where Nick, Catherine, Greg and Warrick were waiting for him. They were looking at him for answers to their commonly asked questions about what happened to Sara and where she is.

"What do you think that miniature crime scene could tell us about Sara?" Nick asked.

"Let's lift this car and see if the miniature killer has the mini Sara alive or dead," Grissom answered and looked at an arm moving. "My God, she's probably alive."

"Hodges mentioned the four other crime scenes have one thing linking them together," Greg said. "Bleach is that connection."

"That's it?" Catherine asked with a look of disgust.

"I don't think it was about the bleach," Grissom said. "I think the killer wants to show me what it feels like to lose someone you love."

Grissom's revelation was followed by looks of shock from his team. Nick looked as if he was going to throw up.

"Are you okay, Nicky?" Catherine asked with concern.

"You and Sara are an item," Nick stammered. "I don't believe this."

Before Grissom could have a chance to explain to Nick, the young man left the layout room.

"Warrick, go follow Nick," Grissom told Warrick.

Warrick simply nodded and left the room to find his friend. He was concerned of how Grissom's admission affected Nick. Only he and Catherine knew of Nick's crush on Sara.

_Locker Room_

Warrick found Nick sitting in the locker room with his hands cupping in square jaw and elbows resting on his lap. He walked in calmly and sat next to Nick.

"How could Grissom do this?" Nick asked. "That man rejected her a few years ago when she asked him to have dinner with him. Poor Sara, she was used by that scumbag Hank. Now, she is somewhat ignored by Grissom."

"Nicky, let's go find her," Warrick calmed him.

"She was the one that found where I was buried alive," Nick added. "I am not going to let her down."

"You love her, don't you?" Warrick asked.

"Ever since I was on that rooftop tossing dummies to the ground," Nick smirked. "How did you know?"

"It's obviously with your reaction to Grissom's news," Warrick chuckled. "I have seen you and Sara flirt at every given chance."

"I guess we didn't make it a secret," Nick smiled. "Let's find her and if possible, find the bitch who took her."

TBC


	2. The Struggle for Life

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll with hints of Cool Change, Nesting Dolls, Grave Danger and Gum Drops

Sara is struggling to crawl her way out. This chapter is written in her point of view.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

The Struggle for Life

As I struggle to crawl my way out of this fucking death trap Natalie had put me under, I thought about my life and the people in it. There were people who had either a positive or negative impact on me.

I thought about that day my mother decided a beating from my father was the straw that broke the camel's back. She grabbed a boning knife from the kitchen of the bed and breakfast and stabbed him repeatedly. I was in my bedroom doing my homework and could hear the screams and yelling. My mom was cursing while my dad was screaming and begging for his life. A while later there was silence. I left my room and saw the bloodbath that followed. As I walked towards the scene, my mother was doubled over and softly sobbing. My brother called the police and took me to the living room. Hours after the chaos, mom was arrested and my brother and I were sent to the foster care system.

While I was a student at Harvard, I met Gil Grissom. He was giving a lecture on insects and how they help solve crimes. Although I was majoring in Physics, I was intrigued with the subject matter. After that lecture, I approached Mr. Grissom as the second to last student in line. We talked for a long time until the student behind cleared her throat so she could ask him a question. That was when he invited me for coffee and we talked even more. After I graduated, Grissom offered me a job in San Francisco. He transferred to Las Vegas. Years later, I was recruited to join the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Warrick Brown was the reason I went to Vegas. He was supposed to shadow a rookie CSI named Holly Gribbs. Instead, he left her alone at a crime scene so he could place a bet for a corrupt judge. While Holly was processing the scene, the perpetrator returns and shoots her a few times. She died on the operating table. After my investigation, I recommended that Grissom fires Warrick. However, Grissom refused to follow my recommendations and kept him. At first, I wasn't thrilled that Warrick was still working at the crime lab. I started to warm up to him and he became my surrogate older brother. This was the one advice that I am glad Grissom never took.

Catherine Willows and I get along fine, but there have been occasions that we don't. When I first met her, she didn't like the thought that I was there to steal her case. I convinced her that two strong women are better than one. Our friendship has faced its ups and downs. I remember I was working on a case with her, Nick and Warrick that kind of hit too close to home for me. I looked at one victim's medical records and saw an eerie resemblance to my mother's records before she stabbed my father to death. I got extremely angry at the suspect, fought with Catherine and told off Ecklie. I was suspended for a week and told to apologize to Catherine when I returned. I refused at first, but had a heart to heart with her and we forgave each other.

Hank Peddigrew, oh the thorn on my side that he was. I met him when Nick and I were investigating the death of man found stuffed inside a duffel bag that was dump in a gulley. We started dated for at least a year. That came to an end when I learned that he had a girlfriend. That fucking scumbag was cheating on her with me! I dumped him that very moment.

Greg Sanders is an interesting character. He used to be one of the lab rats and now is a Level 1 CSI. He has matured in the time I have known him. As a lab rat, he would give us clues regarding our results. He had been known to page people identifying himself as a famous scientist such as James Watson and Francis Crick. He also likes to have fun on the job. He played punk rock music at work. When Grissom, Catherine, Nick and I were investigating the alleged kidnapping of former showgirl Portia Richmond, Greg was dancing wearing Portia's old headdress after he cleaned off the hair needed for DNA testing and comparison. Ever since he became a CSI, he's more serious. Don't get me wrong, he still is fun just not as he used to be. He had a crush on me, but I consider him my little brother.

Captain Jim Brass is a tough guy, but he has a heart of gold. He had been in law enforcement for more than twenty-five years. He had been married once, but is now divorced. He has a daughter named Ellie who isn't his biological daughter. His now ex-wife had an affair and her lover fathered Ellie. Jim did his best to think of her as his own child, but in his line of work, he couldn't always be there for her. She eventually started turning tricks in LA and Brass tried to save her from that life. A year ago, Brass was shot and critically wounded during a hostage negotiation. He had surgery and was fighting for his life. While he was unconscious, Ellie came to the hospital demanding to see him and had the audacity to see his will to find out if he left her anything. Sophia told me that Ellie was behaving like a vulture. When Brass woke up, Ellie left the hospital soon after. When I paid him a visit, he told me that he regarded me as a daughter than Ellie. I told him that he was my surrogate father. One past example was when we were investigation a double homicide in a gated community, he observed my constant sucking on cough drops to cover up the few beers I had for breakfast. He had been there before and he'd be there for me.

Nick Stokes is a handsome and charming guy from Dallas, Texas. He is a very sweet guy who had been through plenty in his almost 36 years. He was molested by a last minute babysitter. He had a gun at his face by a psycho bitch. After he got cable service from Luna Cable, Nigel Crane started stalking him. During the investigation of the Jane Galloway murder, Nick looking for Nigel to ask him some question and he was tossed out of a second story window. He suffered a few injuries, but made a full recovery. Two years ago, he was kidnapped and buried alive. We rescued him after I found where he was buried. Last year, he had his car stolen with the evidence collected from a crime scene. Anyway, we flirt with each other. I would to be Nick's girlfriend if I wasn't with Grissom. If I get out of this alive, I know that I will get comfort and support from Nick since he had been through a similar experience.

"Help, somebody get me the hell out of here!" I shouted.

As I tried to crawl out, I felt some raindrops on my hand. It started to rain hard and my hand felt the mud. Damn, I am losing consciousness! I hope somebody finds me before it's too late!

TBC


	3. The Runaround and Apprehension

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll with hints of Cool Change, Nesting Dolls, Grave Danger and Gum Drops

Natalie runs into Nick and Warrick in a crowd after attempting to evade arrest.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

The Runaround and Apprehension

"I want to find Sara now," Nick protested while sprinting with Warrick.

"We need to find this Natalie bitch so she could tell us where Sara is," Warrick tried to calm his friend.

"Let's just split up and look for her," Nick insisted. "When either of us finds her, we'll take her into custody."

"Nick, when we take her down," Warrick said. "Let Grissom or Brass deal with her. It doesn't pay when you go nuts and confront a suspect."

"Hey, after I was rescued from my abduction and burial," Nick mentioned. "I was in the hospital for some time. When Sara paid me a visit, she told me that she was the one that found where I was buried. I owe her my life, Warrick. I am obligated to return the favor."

"That is if Natalie could tell us where to find Sara in time," Warrick tried to reason with his friend.

"If anything happens to Sara," Nick hissed in anger. "Not only will Natalie have to answer to both Grissom and Brass, but also to me!"

"Nicky, don't be like that," Warrick calmed his friend.

Meanwhile, Natalie was in a crowd full of revelers after she escaped from her building when the police were so close in trying to apprehend her. She was frantic and frightened as she looked around. She ran trying to find a way out of this crowd. Little did she know, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes were looking for her.

Nick and Warrick looked around and moved through the crowd after they split up. They both saw the woman of interest at the same time. The two criminalists swarmed in for the 'kill' and each grabbed Natalie by an arm.

"Let me go, you assholes!" Natalie shrieked. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, that's not what your latest work of art tells us," Warrick said as he gave Nick a glare to remind him to mind his tone.

"Natalie, you kidnapped a very good friend of mine," Nick told her calmly. "Her name is Sara Sidle."

"She probably dead now," Natalie protested with pride at her remark.

"I want to know where she is," Nick hissed.

"I've got a pain in my sawdust," she sang softly. "That is what's wrong with me."

The three were met by Brass and some officers. Natalie was handcuffed and placed in the backseat of a patrol car. As the car drove off, Brass, Nick and Warrick stood still and looked at each other.

"Nicky and Rick, I hope you didn't coerce her into telling you where Sara is," Brass raised an eyebrow at the two young criminalists.

"Brass, we swear we didn't use any coercive tactics on Natalie," Warrick said.

"I calmly told her that Sara was a good friend," Nick insisted.

"I just don't want anyone to get headaches from Internal Affairs," Brass sighed. "Ecklie called the California Department of Corrections."

"What does that have to do with Sara's abduction?" Warrick was baffled.

"Ecklie needed to find which prison Laura Sidle is incarcerated in," Brass replied.

"Who is Laura Sidle?" Warrick asked. "How is she related to Sara?"

"Laura is Sara's mother," Nick answered. "She is spending a life sentence for stabbing her husband, Sara's father, to death back in 1983 or 1984. Sara and her brother were separated and sent to various foster homes."

"So, that's why she went ballistic on Catherine and Ecklie when we were working on that mail order bride case two years ago," Warrick nearly cursed himself. "How come we didn't see warning signs?"

"Warrick, I think the warning signs were there," Nick commented. "However, we didn't pay much attention to them."

"Guys, do you want to find out what's going in Natalie's mind," Brass interrupted. "Or are you going talk about Sara while time is running out on her?"

"What about Ecklie?" Nick asked.

"He's going to catch the first available flight to San Francisco," Brass responded. "I'll meet you at the station."

Brass went one way while Nick and Warrick went another way. The two men went to Warrick's Denali. Nick was grateful that Warrick chose to drive or there would have been two more CSIs in trouble. Once they were inside the Denali and buckled in, they were on their way to meet with Brass, some officers and one of their colleagues.

"Nicky, I am pretty sure Brass will pull an answer out of her," Warrick said in a vain attempt to reassure his friend.

"It appears Natalie was still adamant about not telling us where Sara is," Nick shook his head in frustration. "She told us that Sara is dead."

"You can't believe anything she told us," Warrick responded. "Sara Sidle is a fighter for Pete's sake! She will dig and crawl her way out of that trap. She might be hurt physically and emotionally. We will help her get through this! Nick, I forbid you to talk like that until we find her dead or alive!"

"I hope you are right, bro," Nick grimaced.

The rest of the ride to the station was in silence. Warrick drove and checked once in a while on the sulking young man next to him. After Warrick parked the Denali and he and Nick got out of the car, they entered the building in silence.

_Somewhere 30,000 feet in the air between Vegas and San Francisco_

Conrad Ecklie was sitting in a business class seat in the San Francisco bound 737. He was grateful that he was able to get a seat in business at the last minute. He would still have taken this flight even if a coach seat was the only one available. The worst part was going through security, but he expected that, law enforcement officer or not. For about an hour, he could try to relax a little and look at the 'miniature' cities and towns.

"Sir, can I get you something to drink?" a flight attended asked as she gave him a small bag of mixed nuts.

"I'd like some coffee with sugar and cream, please," Ecklie replied with a smile.

"I shall bring that to you right away," she smiled back.

"Thank you," he said.

Ecklie thought about what he would tell Laura Sidle. He knew he had to notify her of her daughter's disappearance and ask her plenty of questions. However, he wasn't prepared for any reaction to his news. From looking at Sara's history while she was suspended, he learned that mother and daughter haven't seen each other in more than twenty years. He also learned what made Sara tick and gained an understanding about her. As he drank his coffee, he mentally rehearsed all possible scenarios of his interaction with Mrs. Sidle.

TBC


	4. Interrogations and Hallucinations

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll with hints of Cool Change, Nesting Dolls, Grave Danger, Gum Drops and any other episode

Grissom is face to face in the interrogation room with Natalie. He is amazed with her works of art. She hallucinates her own revenge on Grissom. Can Nick, Warrick and/or Brass get the truth out of her? Meanwhile in Northern California, Ecklie pays Laura Sidle a visit.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters. I also don't own 'I've Got a Pain in My Sawdust', that's property of the estate of two songwriters who wrote the song back in 1909.

Interrogations and Hallucinations

Grissom smirked at Natalie while she slumped on the chair opposite of where he was sitting.

"Natalie, my name is Gil Grissom and I am with the Las Vegas crime lab. I have been a criminalist for 22 years and worked at least two thousand crime scenes in my career," Grissom started. "I have never encountered talent like yours. You are one of the best criminals I have ever seen in my career. I am a big fan of your art and your attention to detail. I have even made a miniature of my own just to emulate your work."

She just looked at him with a smug expression on her face. Just outside the interrogation room, Brass looked on in the observation room. He noticed Natalie not responding to Grissom's admiration for her artwork. Knowing that the young woman was terrified of bleach, he had the urge to bring a bottle of bleach and pour a little on her side of the table with it until she talked to Grissom. Nick and Warrick joined the detective in observing Grissom and Natalie.

"What is she telling Grissom?" Nick asked.

"She isn't speaking to him," Brass replied.

"Not even to tell him where we could find Sara," Warrick was fuming.

"You guys aren't going in there without a few officers present," Brass told them. "She is delusional and dangerous. We know what she is capable of and I don't want anymore CSIs harmed."

"Isn't Grissom there by himself?" Nick asked. "Why put his life in jeopardy, but Warrick and I can't?"

"Guys, I don't make the rules here," Brass tried to calm the younger men. "I just don't want you to get yourselves half-assed killed while you are alone with her. Grissom is trying to gain her trust."

_Interrogation Room_

"Natalie, did you abduct and kill Sara Sidle?" Grissom asked.

"I kidnapped her," Natalie finally said something. "I didn't kill her!"

"If you didn't kill her," he was stunned. "Where is she?"

"It's about her, her, her!" she snapped. "It has always been about her!"

"No, this is about you!" he emphasized.

"You are so wrong!" she exploded. "It's about her!

_Same Room – Delusions of Grandeur_

Natalie took a razor blade that she had hidden inside her mouth. Grissom was stunned and tried to take it off her hand. She swiftly slit his throat before he could react. As he bled, he put his hands on his neck in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Natalie does nothing to help him, instead she watches in fascination.

"I've got a pain in my sawdust," she sang. "That's what's the matter with me. Something is wrong with my little inside. I'm just as sick as can be."

Grissom continues to bleed profusely from his neck and gasps for air.

"Don't let me faint," she continued to sing without any concern for the dying man sitting by her. "Someone get me a fan. Someone please run for the medicine man. Everyone hurry as fast as you can."

_Same Room - Reality_

Grissom tried to get Natalie out of her deluded little world so she could tell him where she took Sara. His throat wasn't slashed and he's still alive.

"Natalie, you have to tell me where Sara Sidle is," he insisted. "Listen to me and talk to me!"

"I've got a pain in my sawdust," she sang. "That's what's the matter with me. Something is wrong with my little inside. I'm just as sick as can be."

"Natalie, come back to reality!" he shouted. "This is not a fantasy world you think you are living! TELL ME WHERE SARA IS!"

_Observation Area_

"Damn, where is that bottle of bleach when you need it?" Brass furiously muttered. "Pour a little around her and on her, she'd sing like a canary in a heartbeat."

"Brass, would you let me try?" Nick asked almost like a little boy begging his dad for a puppy.

"You could try," Brass replied. "However, Officers Metcalfe and Wilcox and I will accompany you. Rick, you should come with us in case Nicky decides to get rough with her."

Nick nodded as he accompanied Brass, Wilcox, Metcalfe and Warrick into the interrogation room to talk to Natalie.

_Interrogation Room_

"I've got a pain in my sawdust," Natalie sang repetitiously. "That's what's the matter with me. Something is wrong with my little inside. I'm just as sick as can be."

"NATALIE, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YOUR DAMN SINGING?" Grissom angrily asked and grabbed her hand. "JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION REGARDING SARA'S WHEREABOUTS!"

Just as Grissom's pulse reached his anger rate, he heard the door open and Nick entered. At first, he wanted to take Nick out of the room to yell at him for disrupting an interrogation. When he saw that he was accompanied by Brass, Warrick and Officers Metcalfe and Wilcox with him, he felt some relief.

"Nick, maybe you can try to extract an answer out of her," Grissom sounded exasperated. "My patience is wearing thin."

"I could try," Nick smiled cautiously.

"Let Warrick and I work with you," Brass offered. "Metcalfe and Wilcox are here for our safety."

"Okay," Nick said.

Grissom left the interrogation room for his office to spend time with his bugs and other specimens. He was relieved to see Fluffy and Josephine, his pet tarantulas. He just needed a break from human contact after the aggravation of not dealing with a full deck.

_Back in the Interrogation Room_

"Natalie, my name is Jim Brass," Brass introduced himself to put Natalie at ease. "These are two of my worried criminalists Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes. Mr. Stokes will ask you a few questions."

"Natalie, can you tell us where you put Sara?" Nick calmly asked.

"I didn't kill Sara Sidle," Natalie replied nonchalantly.

"That was not the question I asked," he commented. "I just asked you where Sara is."

"I don't remember," she replied.

"Nicky, why don't you tell her about your abduction and burial," Brass whispered.

"What good would that do?" Nick asked in a whisper. "It's been nearly two years and I want to move on from this!"

"She might respond to your story," Brass whispered back.

"Natalie, almost two years ago," Nick started. "I was responding to what I thought was a real crime scene. A man named Walter Gordon planted some evidence which included a Styrofoam cup in a sealed bag. I was working solo with an incompetent officer looking away since the scene made him sick. Out of nowhere, I was grabbed and rendered unconscious. I came to a few times before being knocked out. When I finally woke up, I didn't know where I was. I played a tape the frightened the shit out of me and I realize I was buried alive. My colleagues saw me struggling for my live in a live feed video on the computer. Inside the coffin, there was a very intense light that every time it came on, it blinded me. I shot at the light and used the glow sticks as my source of light. Eventually, I was attack by fire ants and nearly killed myself a few times."

"I am sorry to hear about your ordeal," she replied. "What does this have to do with finding Sara Sidle?"

"Let me finish with my story," Nick huffed. "Through Gil Grissom's expertise on bugs and something that the daughter of my abductor told Sara, she found where I was buried. I was rescued, but spent time at Desert Palm Hospital due to my physical trauma. For the mental and emotional trauma, I underwent counseling. When I learned that Sara was the one who saved me, I made her a promise that if she was ever in trouble I would help her out of it. Please, help me fulfill that promise I had made to Sara and tell me where she is."

"Mr. Stokes, I still can't tell you," she replied. "I wanted Mr. Grissom to suffer a loss and to feel what was like to lose someone you loved."

Damn, I agree with Brass, Warrick thought. I wish I had that bottle of bleach solution with me. That would get her to confess so fast her head would spin off that neck of hers.

"Natalie, tell me where Sara is," Nick calmly demanded. "Help me save my friend and colleague. Where is she? I don't want to hear anymore bullshit lies and excuses. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

Warrick knew that Nick was nearly on the verge of losing it and needed to something before his friend would do something that could land him in an IA investigation.

"Nicky, calm down," Warrick intervened. "I think I can try to convince her. Sara is like a sister I never had. When I first met her, we weren't the best of friends and she didn't trust me. She was sent here to investigate my whereabouts when a rookie CSI, I was supposed to be shadowing, was shot. I was nearly terminated for my actions. As we got to know her and get along with her, we became great friends. Can you tell me where Sara is?"

"I have a daughter named Ellie who isn't biologically mine," Brass added. "She lives in Los Angeles turning tricks. I divorced her mother years ago and wasn't there for her growing up. Sara became the daughter I never truly had. Last year, I was shot during a hostage negotiation. While I was fighting for my life, Ellie was sniffing around to see if I had a will. Sara told me that Ellie was a vulture and that I was like a father to her. I told her that I secretly adopted her as my daughter. Help a 'father' find his 'daughter'."

"We just want her back alive and safe," Nick calmly pleaded with Natalie.

"Okay, I will help you find Sara," Natalie's resolve crumbled. "I can't tell you here, but if you let my accompany you, I shall give you directions. Time is running out if you want to find her alive."

_Observation Area_

Grissom joined Catherine and Greg at the observation area. They had the speaker turned on to listen to the action in the interrogation room. Grissom was ecstatic at the progress Nick, Warrick and Brass made.

"Do we have a chance to find Sara before it's too late?" Greg asked.

"I hope we get to her in time," Catherine sighed. "If we found Nicky, we can find Sara."

The door of the interrogation room opened, Brass was the first to exit the room. Natalie came out next wearing handcuffs and accompanied by Officers Metcalfe and Wilcox. Nick and Warrick finally left that area. Grissom, Catherine and Greg looked at Natalie and the handcuffs.

"She will be riding with me," Brass explained. "The handcuffs are for everyone's protection. Wilcox and Metcalfe will be riding along with us."

"Let's go!" Nick said. "We have a criminalist and friend to rescue."

The CSIs left the building with their kits. Warrick and Greg volunteered to drive Nick and Grissom respectively. Catherine went in her own Denali. An ambulance was called to join in as well as other police officers.

_A Women's Correctional Facility in Northern California -- Visitor's Area_

Ecklie was face to face with Laura Sidle, but there was a sheet of Plexi-glass between them. He picked up the receiver and looked at the woman as she picked up her receiver.

"Who are you?" Laura asked. "The Warden told me that I have a visitor. I thought it was either my daughter or my son."

"Mrs. Sidle, my name is Conrad Ecklie," Ecklie introduced himself. "I am the assistant director of the Las Vegas Crime Lab in Las Vegas, Nevada. I know your daughter Sara."

"Were you her foster father?" she asked. "Did she get into trouble with the law in Vegas?"

"No, she is a criminalist in my crime lab," he told her. "She has had some issues, but she is a wonderful CSI."

"I am glad that she became part of law enforcement," she smiled. "I killed her father after he abused my two children and me one time to many."

So that's why she went ballistic on Catherine and me during the mail order bride investigation, Ecklie thought. If Sara gets out of this ordeal alive, I need to apologize to her.

"Mr. Ecklie, why are you here?" Laura asked.

"Sara went missing about twelve hours ago and we have reason to believe she was kidnapped," Ecklie explained. "She had left her cell phone and forensics kit in her car. I was wondering if you know of anyone who might want to harm her. It could have been a friend, relative or a foster family member. Do you have friends of friends who hated Sara?"

"No, my friends and relatives considered me a hero for saving my children from further abuse," she replied. "The sister of my late husband despises me for killing her brother, but she adored her niece and nephew dearly. She would never harm Sara for what I had done. As for friends of friends, I don't know anyone living in Las Vegas."

"When was the last time you saw or spoke to Sara?" he asked.

"It was during my sentencing," she replied. "Sara was thirteen and gave the court her statement. She told me that she never wanted to see or speak to me again. That was back in 1984. I wasn't aware of where she was afterwards. The last time I had contact with my son was back in 1990 when he graduated from college. I am sorry I couldn't help you find her."

"Don't worry about it," Ecklie said with subtle disappointment. "Thank you for trying. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Ecklie," she said. "When you find Sara, tell her that I am sorry."

"I shall tell her that," he said and they both hung up.

As Ecklie got up from the chair and left the area to reclaim his cell phone, he thought about Sara and her past. His heart broke for the little girl who grew up to be one of Las Vegas' finest criminalists. In reflecting about his visit with Sara's mother, he was disheartened by the lack of information she gave him. However, he gained an understanding about and some respect for Sara that he should have had years ago. When he arrived at his hotel room, he had to contact the Sheriff, Grissom and Catherine to update them about his visit. They would probably give him one in return. He hoped and prayed that the Las Vegas law enforcement community didn't prepare for a funeral.

TBC


	5. Rescue or Recovery

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll with hints of Cool Change, Nesting Dolls, Grave Danger, Gum Drops and any other episode.

Natalie gives directions to the flattened red car Sara was placed over. Will Sara be found alive or dead?

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Rescue or Recovery

The tranquil night outside of Las Vegas was disrupted by a chorus of sirens from at least two dozen patrol cars and an ambulance. The lead patrol car was driven by Brass. Wilcox was in the front passenger seat while Metcalfe sat next to Natalie. Warrick and Nick were in one Denali while Greg and Grissom were in another. Catherine drove her own Denali. The Sheriff was among the procession of cars. The last two were a crane to lift the car trapping Sara and a tow truck to bring back to the impounding lot.

"There is that red car!" Natalie shouted as she recognized it.

"Are you sure?" Brass asked as he turned to see what looked to be the flattened red car.

"I am very positive," she responded.

"You better not bullshit us, Fruit Loop," Metcalfe muttered.

_Warrick's Denali_

"I hope that Sara is still alive," Nick sounded agitated.

"Looks like they might have found where she is," Warrick attempted to reassure his friend. "I can't promise anything."

"Are you saying that Sara could be dead?" Nick asked with shock and disbelief.

"No, I believe Sara is still alive," Warrick tried to calm Nick. "However, there is a chance that we may find her dead. I just want you to be prepared for the best and worst news."

Nick sat in a slumped position and sulked as Warrick turned at the direction the other cars were heading. He thought about turning on Warrick's radio, but didn't feel like it. He thought about Sara and her being with Grissom, it made him sick to his stomach. Didn't their boss turn her down a few years back and wanted her back? Sara, should she get out of this alive, deserved a lot better than that.

_Greg's Denali_

The ride to the scene was a silent one for Greg and Grissom. The older man went through a range of emotions ranging from anger to sadness. Greg just looked at him just to make sure he was still buckled in his seat. He was surprised that Grissom didn't fidget much. It was almost like he was in some kind of trance. Neither Grissom nor Greg felt like talking until they found Sara.

Look at him, Greg thought. Who does Grissom think he is in telling us about being in a relationship with Sara? If Ecklie or the Sheriff caught light of this, I don't know what consequences would ensue. Grissom is her, I mean our, boss. Either Nick or I would have been better suited for her. I remember that incident with that bastard Hank. I would have wanted to kill him for using Sara. He was luck that he didn't run into Warrick or that jerk would have wound up on Dr. Robbins' slab. I am pretty sure Grissom would have the pleasure of adding Hank the rat to his infamous collection of specimens. Enough of thinking about this pathetic reptile, I just want Sara found alive and in one piece.

What's going on in that young mind of his, Grissom mentally wondered. I don't know if he is thinking about that evil Goth rocker Marilyn Manson or women. I am concerned that he is thinking about Sara in a sexual way. Catherine told me a few years ago that he was asking her about his chances of asking Sara out on a date. I laughed at the notion. He's slightly too young for Sara and she'd consider him more like a little brother than a boyfriend. I have noticed whenever Sara's working on a case with Nick, she more relaxed, happy and flirty. Even after we rescued Nick from his abduction and burial, the two became close. I remember that he comforted her after she watched a young showgirl die in her arms. I am starting to think I made the wrong move and it'll probably cost me a lot. I'd get my ass tossed to the curb by either Ecklie or the Sheriff. I think it's best that I be Sara's boss and friend. She deserves to be with Nick.

_Catherine's Denali_

As the cars came to a stop nearest the flattened red car that Sara's buried under, Catherine was still sitting when her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up from the front passenger seat. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Lindsey.

"Lindsey, where are you?" she asked. "Why are you calling?"

"Mom, I heard about what happened to Sara," Lindsey replied on the other end. "I was at a friend's place when her parents watched the news. I had just called Grandma to come and take me home. I am not sure if she is coming to get me or not. I heard some guy chuckling. Grandpa Sam has been dead for eight months and already she on some new guy."

"Lindsey, I am in the middle of the search for Sara," Catherine said. "Just stay with your friend. I'll call Grandma in a few moments."

"Can you call me when you find Sara?" Lindsey asked. "I hope she is found alive."

"I'll call you as soon as we find her," Catherine replied. "Pray for Sara's safe return."

"I will," Lindsey said. "I shall tell my friend, her sisters and parents to pray for Sara Sidle's rescue. If Grandma comes, I will tell her to do the same. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Lindsey," Catherine said as mother and daughter hung up.

She got out of the car and walked toward a crowd of officers, detectives, paramedics and some of her fellow criminalists. She saw the Sheriff about to give to give a speech.

_Procedural Speech_

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I know you are anxious about finding Sara Sidle," the Sheriff yelled to get the worried crowd's attention. "However, we have to lift this car with the crane and tow it back to the impoundment lot. I know you might want to rush out after the car has been lifted, but please wait."

Nick squirmed his way through the crowd so he could be near the new crime scene. He and his colleagues watched as a crew prepared the flattened car to be lifted. They were all afraid of finding out they were too late to save Sara. Catherine was nearby and saw her friend's distress and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We are going to find her alive, Nicky," Catherine spoke in soothing voice.

"What if we don't?" Nick asked with extreme distress in his voice.

"Nicholas Stokes, don't you ever say something like that again!" she hissed. "Sara Sidle is a strong woman. She found you when you were buried alive. Didn't you make a promise to her to save her when she was in trouble?"

"Yes, I did," he was nearly on the defensive.

Before Nick could say anything else, the car was towed away and the crane soon followed. The crowd saw Sara lying motionless on her stomach and they collectively gasped at the sight. The Sheriff's cell phone went off and judging from his express, he was enraged.

"Conrad, where the hell are you?" he asked as if he intended to reach his hand through the phone and grab Ecklie by the neck and pull him through the phone.

"I am in the San Francisco area," Ecklie replied on the other line.

"What are you doing there?" the Sheriff demanded a response.

"I went to visit Sara Sidle's mother," Ecklie replied. "I had to visit that woman in prison to find out if she knew of anyone who'd want to harm her daughter. I learned nothing about that, but she had given me more knowledge about Sara."

"I don't want to hear it until you are back in Vegas," the Sheriff hissed.

"Did you find her?" Ecklie asked. "Is she alive or dead?"

"Natalie Davis helped us locate her," the Sheriff replied. "As far as I know she is motionless, but that doesn't mean she is dead or alive. Now, get your ass on the next available flight to Vegas!"

A minute later, the Sheriff hung up on Ecklie and looked at impending chaos. Nick had already put on a pair of gloves and ran to where Sara was lying. Brass and the paramedics tried to pull him away, but he proved to be too difficult to restrain. However, they followed him. He squatted to Sara's level and the tears started to stream down his face.

"Sara, speak to me," he said. "Wake up, Sunshine! It's me, Nick!"

The paramedics stood with Brass around Nick and Sara. They saw how he gently lifted her arm and felt for a pulse. He cried in happiness when he felt a weak pulse, but there was a pulse. Brass slowly approached a now sobbing Nick and helped him back up.

"Nicky, let the paramedics take care of her now," he calmed an upset Nick. "We now know she is alive."

Grissom, Catherine, Greg and Warrick approached Nick and Brass. Catherine hugged Nick and soothed him.

"The paramedics are working to stabilize Sara and prepare her for transport to Desert Palm," Catherine told him.

"I hope she makes it to the hospital," Nick gasped.

"She is tough," Grissom said to the young man. "We will all help her get through this."

Meanwhile, Sophia and a few criminalists from Day and Swing shifts arrived. The Sheriff notified her and the crew that Sara's abduction was their case. It was way too personal for Graveyard since Sara Sidle worked in that shift. Sophia looked at the paramedics working on Sara and was relieved that she was found at the 'eleventh hour'.

"Guys, let's wait until Sara's loaded into the ambulance before processing the scene," Sophia told the criminalists. "I want Ashley to collect some evidence from Sara's fingernails. Brendan, cordon off this section." She pointed at the area. "That is our crime scene."

"Excuse me, I need to collect some evidence for our investigation," Ashley told the paramedics as she processed Sara's nails. "You can take her now."

As Sara was now lying on a stretcher being loaded into the ambulance, Grissom and Nick went in and sat with the medic. Nick held one of Sara's hands and prayed that she'd make it. When the doors closed, the ambulance left. Brendan cordoned off the area that Sara was under the flattened red car.

"Jim, we'll take it from here," Sophia told Brass. "Have some of the officers take Natalie Davis to a holding cell."

"I shall and good luck," Brass replied.

"Thank you," Sophia smirked. "We'll have Sara in our thoughts."

_Ambulance_

The medic was observing Sara's vitals. Nick and Grissom looked with panic looks on their faces.

"Her blood pressure is slightly low and her pulse is slightly stronger," he notified the two male criminalists. We are doing all we can to get her medical care. Hey Madison, what's the ETA on Desert Palm?"

"We should be there in less than ten minutes!" the female paramedic told him.

Nick and Grissom didn't speak one word to each other on the way to Desert Palm. Grissom was too depressed while Nick was both sad and angry to utter anything. They continued to look at Sara's unconscious body wondering what injuries she had suffered at the hand of Natalie. Did she attempt to fight back before being placed under the car? Both men were afraid for Sara.

When the ambulance arrived at Desert Palm, Nick and Grissom got out first and ordered to the waiting room. The paramedics wheeled the stretcher holding Sara out and into the triage area of the ER.

"We got a 35 year old female with various internal injuries due to being trapped under a flattened car!" Madison shouted out. "The BP's 100 over 70 and her pulse is 56 and weak! The pupils are dilated indicating a possible concussion!"

Sara was taken to a trauma room and gently transferred from the stretcher to a gurney for diagnostic test and X-Rays.

"Sir, you can't come in here," a nurse yelled at Nick as he barged into the room.

"I want to see her!" Nick snapped. "I need to know she's okay!"

"We are working on her!" she snapped back. "Go back to the waiting area and we'll update you on her condition."

Nick went back to the waiting area and sulked. He was in no mood to be comforted when he was thinking about Sara. He looked around for Grissom, but the older man was nowhere to be found. A few moments later, Grissom reappeared with two Styrofoam cups with coffee, tea or hot cocoa.

"I thought you could use this," Grissom said. "This isn't Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian, but it should do."

"Thanks," Nick replied as he received the cup of coffee and started sipping it.

"Do you know how Sara's doing?" Grissom asked.

"I tried to find out, but the nurse told me to go back to the waiting area," Nick whined. "They'll update us as soon as they can."

"When we were in the layout room," Grissom started. "I said something that caused you to grimace or wince. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not at this time," Nick sighed. "Can we talk about it later?"

Grissom nodded and sat next to Nick. They were about to be joined by Greg, Warrick, Brass and Catherine.

"Is there any word on Sara's condition?" Greg asked.

TBC

Post Chapter A/N: I know that the ending of this chapter is a cliffhanger. Please, don't get mad at me! I promise to update this story with Sara's condition. In future chapters, expect appearances from Lady Heather, and Nick's parents Bill and Jillian Stokes.


	6. The Waiting is the Hardest Part

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll with hints of Cool Change, Nesting Dolls, Grave Danger, Gum Drops and any other episode.

Hours after Sara was found and rescued, the team learns of her condition.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

The Waiting Is the Hardest Part

"We don't know what her condition is at this point," Nick calmly responded Greg's question. "I tried to find out from a nurse who was taking care of her. She yelled at me and told me to go back to the waiting area."

"Nick, dude, are you always this jumpy?" Greg asked.

"Greg, cut Nick some slack," Warrick told the youngest CSI. "He is concerned for Sara. Don't you remember when he was kidnapped and buried alive? Sara was the one that found where he was buried. We rescued him thanks to Sara's instinct. He just wants to keep the promise he made with her."

"What is taking these ER doctors and nurses so long to find out what's wrong with Sara?" Nick and Grissom both asked at the same time.

"Guys, calm down!" Catherine hissed at them. "Sara is a strong and tough woman! She had been through hell all of her life and endured. She'll be fine."

_A few hours later_

"Are you the colleagues of Ms. Sara Sidle?" a doctor finally came out. "I am Dr. Elizabeth Wisniak, I was in charge of her care in the ER."

"Yes, we are," Catherine replied. "How is she doing?"

"She was just taken to the OR about an hour ago," she replied. "She came here in very bad shape."

"Just tell us!" Nick demanded.

"Ms. Sidle has two broken legs, four broken ribs, a crushed arm, a collapsed lung, a punctured liver, a perforated small intestine, a dislocated shoulder and a skull fracture," Dr. Wisniak sighed. "It will be hours until we know if she makes it through surgery."

"Can we see her when she gets out of surgery?" Warrick asked fearful for the woman he considers a sister.

"If she survives the surgery," Dr. Wisniak replied. "She will be in a coma and will be monitored in the ICU. The surgeons will speak to you as soon as the operation is over. Why don't you all go home and get some rest."

"I don't fucking believe this!" Nick snapped. "Natalie Davis should be thrown into a mental hospital for the rest of her life! No, that is way too good for her! I would love to see her serve life in prison and her fellow inmates create their own miniatures of her drinking bleach!"

"Bro, that's enough!" Warrick took Nick outside the hospital so they could talk.

"I am frightened for Sara!" Nick was on the verge of crying.

"We all are," Warrick didn't know what to say. "The surgeon is trying his or her best to save Sara. Trust me, Sara would never give up the fight of her life."

"I remember a case two years ago at a mental hospital," Grissom's voice appeared out of nowhere scaring the already scared Nick and Warrick. "Sara was locked in a room with one of our suspects. He had a makeshift knife made with clay. He had Sara in a chokehold and put the 'knife' on her throat. She elbowed him and the staff was able to unlock the door. She ran out of the room."

"I remember seeing her in the break room shaken up," Warrick sighed. "That was a side of her that I rarely ever see."

Before Grissom and Nick could respond, Brass came out. He told them that the Sheriff arrived at the waiting area and wanted to talk to them. Nick felt a sense of dread in his stomach. He wasn't sure of what the Sheriff wanted, but knew it probably wasn't good. He followed the other men back to meet with Catherine, Greg and the Sheriff.

"Oh good, I have everyone here," the Sheriff smirked. "I understand that you are worried about Sara, but I need you to listen to me. Detective Curtis is interrogating Natalie Davis. A few officers are standing by just in case if the nutjob does something. I made a few calls and a forensic psychiatrist from Hartford, Connecticut is on her way to the crime lab to analyze Natalie. Since waiting all day and night for an update on Sara's condition isn't going to help her or any of you, I want you to take turns. Whoever isn't keeping vigil should either work in the lab or go home to rest."

I can't believe this man, Nick thought. Sara is on an operating table. We don't know if she'll pull through or not and this asshole has the nerve to tell us that we should go on with our lives as if nothing major happened.

"Gil, I want to have a meeting with you and Conrad," the Sheriff mentioned.

"Why do you need to have a meeting with Ecklie and me?" Grissom asked.

The Sheriff gave Grissom a look that meant not to question the reasons for the meeting. Catherine was the first to leave so she could check on Lindsey and tell her what she knows about Sara. Grissom went with the Sheriff to see if Ecklie returned from San Francisco. Greg went home to catch up on some needed sleep and to get away from the hospital for a while. Only Brass, Warrick and Nick stayed behind.

"Nicky, why don't you go home?" Brass asked. "I will call you as soon as I know of anything about Sara's prognosis."

"No, I want to stay," Nick protested. "I need to know if she made through surgery."

"Let's make a deal," Warrick said. "We'll wait until the doctor tells us anything on Sara. If we are allowed to visit her, we shall. Afterwards, you are going home."

Nick nodded in silence and slumped down on a chair. He didn't look at Brass or Warrick. He had his elbows on his knees supporting his head. He felt a tear falling down his face as he thought Sara's ordeal. It reminded him of his two years ago.

"Captain Brass, I heard about what happened with one of your CSIs," a very familiar brunette woman carrying a toddler girl appeared. "How is she doing?"

"Lady Heather, did Gil tip you off?" Brass asked causing both Nick and Warrick to look up and gasp.

TBC

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Please don't flame me! In the next chapter, I will likely write about Sara's subconscious dreams. Expect appearances from Kepler, the showgirl who died in Sara's arms and Sam Braun.


	7. Visitors: Real and Subconscious

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll with hints of Cool Change, Nesting Dolls, Grave Danger, Gum Drops and any other episode.

As the team, Lady Heather and her granddaughter visit Sara, she has subconscious encounters. Brass makes a confession to Sara.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

A/N2: This is another version of the chapter I was in the process of writing. In March 2008, I was overseas for a wedding. I had my purse stolen. Two of the items I had in my purse were flash drives. Unfortunately, the original version of this chapter was saved in one of the flash drives.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Visitors: Real and Subconscious

"He called me and told me what happened," Lady Heather replied. "I can't believe someone would do something to that to another human being. My daughter's death was hard enough."

"Who is this cute little girl?" Nick asked.

"That is my granddaughter Allison," she said. "Allison, these are my friends from the crime lab."

Allison cooed, giggled and gravitated towards Nick. Heather wondered what was about this young CSI that made Allison go towards him. She realized that a few years before, Grissom told her about some of his charges.

I think that nice man will make a wonderful father, Heather thought.

_Sara's Hospital Room/Surreal Desert Subconscious_

As Sara laid in the coma with wires and tubes connecting her to various machines, her subconscious mind was working overtime. She was walking aimlessly around a surrealistic desert filled with Dali like flora, fauna and city. A familiar young woman was sitting on a warped tree.

"Ms. Sara Sidle, do you remember me?" she asked. "I am Cammie, the showgirl who tried to reveal a clue before dying in your arms."

"Cammie, do you know where I am?" Sara asked.

"You are in the hospital."

"Why am I there?"

"Do you remember being kidnapped by Natalie Davis?"

"How could I forget being shot with a tranquilizing gun?! Still that doesn't explain why I am here."

"You were badly injured, had surgery and now in a coma. If you ask me if you are going to die, you will survive. It will be an uphill battle, but you will make a full recovery."

"Thank you for your optimism!"

"Thank you for finding the son of a bitch that killed my roommates and me."

_Back in Sara's Hospital Room_

"Sara, you don't know me," Lady Heather said as she sat on the chair with Allison on her lap. "I am Heather Kessler, but everyone calls me Lady Heather. I am a friend of Grissom's. I can't believe a person could do something like this to another person. Last year, I lost my daughter Zoe. She was murdered by a crazy man posing as his dead identical twin brother. You would have liked her a lot. If I had things my way, I want whoever did this to you suffers the same fate as he or she inflicted upon you. However, I prefer justice to be served in the justice system."

_Back in Sara's Surreal Subconscious_

After Sara exchanged hugs with Cammie, she walked further to find Sam Braun who was leaning against a wooden pole. He saw her and immediately recognized her.

"Sara Sidle, I am Sam Braun," he extended a hand out to her and she met his with hers. "Catherine, your colleague, is my daughter. You might have seen me in some of your investigations."

"What brings you to my subconscious?"

"I am here to protect you from the one man that caused your family harm."

"Are you telling me that my long deceased abusive father is in my subconscious? That fucking son of a bitch is here."

"I am sorry, but he wouldn't go back to where he actually belongs."

"Sam, there is a special place in hell that my father truly belongs."

"All the reason to make sure you're safe from this monster."

_Back in the Hospital Room_

Nick was sitting by Sara's side and still was there after everyone else went home or work. Warrick tried to convince his friend to go home to shower and sleep. Nick replied that he wanted to stay with her as long as needed to be. Warrick knowing that at times, his Texan friend could be difficult to reason with, made a deal with him. Nick could stay at Sara's side until one of their colleagues came to visit. When that happens, Nick must go home and take care of himself. Warrick warned that if he refused to allow someone else visit her, that person will personally call Brass to personally escort him to his house. Nick agreed and promised Warrick that he'll take care of himself.

"Hey Sara, I had called my parents and told them about what you had just gone through," Nick said. "They are coming to see you since you don't have much of a family."

Nick started to sob as he surveyed the damage that Natalie inflicted on his special friend. Actually, he had a thing for Sara since she started working for the Las Vegas crime lab. He had to admit the first few weeks weren't easy. Sara had come to Vegas to investigate Warrick and his possible role in the Holly Gribbs shooting. Nick started to warm up to Sara when they investigated the death of a fraternity pledge. She made him change his shirt before leaving the crime lab. They have been flirting, even after stupid Ecklie split the team. It was Sara that found where Walter Gordon buried Nick alive. Now Sara was in trouble and he rescued her, but will he save her?

"I overheard Grissom speaking to the Sheriff," Nick continued. "The Sheriff praised him for finally finding you. I intervened and told them it was me that found you. Sophia vouched for me. I don't want to lose you! If you come out of this coma, I will get you through this. You are a very special human being and my world would be empty without your presence! Sara, you are a very strong woman, please fight as hard as you can for your life. Don't let fucking Natalie win!"

_Back to Sara's subconscious_

Without warning a man in his late 30s or early 40s looking like he never escaped the early to mid 1980s. He saw Sara and tried to approach her, but Sam stopped him from coming within three feet from her.

"Sara, you shouldn't be here," the man said.

"It's my subconscious," she hissed. "I can visit it anytime I damn well please! On the other hand, you are not allowed in here. How did you escape from Hell?"

"Ah, my dear daughter, you have believed the bullshit that your mother tells you and your brother."

"That was not bullshit!" she furiously countered. "How could I ever forget the beatings, the trips to the hospital and mom putting on heavy makeup to hide any obvious bruises? She killed you to save herself and her children!"

"Sara, your mother is a foolish bitch!" he maliciously chuckle. "She snapped for no apparent reason. She is the crazy one, not me!"

Sam knew the confrontation was getting too much to look and listen to. At the same time, he understood Sara needed some sort of closure. He personally wanted to get his buddies to help Sara escort this brutish asshole back to Hell. It was up to Sara, but he would be there if her father caused her any further grief.

"My mother stabbed you to put an end to your reign of abuse!" she snapped. "The thanks she got were some time in a mental institute and the rest of her life in prison. She wasn't the only one that suffered, your two children were separated in the foster care system. I never see my brother again after the trial. Now if you just leave or Sam Braun will have his bunch of thugs send you back to Hell."

Bravo Sara, Sam thought.

As much strength as she could muster, Sara shoved her father at least a mile to a hole that had a sign that said 'This way to Hell'. She kick him in the ass so hard that it didn't take him a minute to fall into the hole.

"Stay out of my subconscious!" Sara shrieked. "If you try to return, this nice man and his merry bunch of thugs will see to it that this hole will be sealed shut permanently!'

"Good job, Sara," Sam smirked. "When you wake up for your coma, send Mugs my regards."

"Who is Mugs?"

"That is the nickname I gave to Catherine when she was just a baby," he replied.

"So that explains it," Sara understood. "Do you know how long will I be in this comatose state? Could you at least give me an estimated time of waking up?

"You will likely be in coma for about two to four months," he answered. "You will make a complete recovery from this. It will take some time, but you seem to be strong and tough. Natalie Davis will pay for her crimes, but if I had things my way, she would drink that bleach by the barrel each day."

"Thank you, Sam," Sara extended her hand and he met hers with his in a hearty handshake.

"No problem," he smiled. "It's your subconscious and you can visit the living as well as the dead. Your father will still be in Hell."

The two parted ways as Sara walked around the other areas of her subconscious. She became exhausted from the visit, especially from the confrontation with her father. That man would make even Ecklie go insane from just looking at him. Sara found a quiet area, curled up like a kitten and fell asleep.

_Back to Sara's hospital room_

Hours after Warrick had to force an extremely reluctant Nick to go home for a shower, sleep and a meal; Brass had his turn visiting a comatose Sara. The sight of the young unconscious and swaddled woman connected to machines by tubes and wires not only broke his heart, but also made his blood boil. It was moments like this that he wished he had a container of bleach and made Ms. Natalie Davis drink the whole damn thing without stopping for air. Sara didn't deserve to be in lying in a hospital bed recovering from a variety of injuries inflicted by that madwoman.

"Sara, you would be happy to know that we have Natalie in custody," he started. "Nick and Warrick tracked her down and apprehended her. I have to say that we were not dealing with a full deck when it comes to this girl."

He took her good hand and held it. In a matter of seconds, his tough guy exterior slowly 'melted'. There were a few tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"I remember last year when I was lying in the hospital fighting for my life," he continued after unsuccessfully composing himself. "You were there for me during my recovery when Ellie could care less about whether I lived or died. I am forever grateful that you stayed with me, took care of me and drove me to my appointments. Everyone on the team helped, but you did most of the work."

He paused while still holding her hand giving it a gentle squeeze at times. Ever since he talked to her about her cough drop habit, he knew what she was going through at the time. How was he going to tell her what else he learned about her?

"Sara, I need to tell you something about your past as well as mine," he said. "I am your biological father, not the late Ron Sidle. It is a long story, but I will tell you as soon as you wake up from your coma. It's strange that when I was married, I had a daughter who wasn't biologically mine. Now I know that I have a biological daughter who was raised in an abusive environment and sent off to foster care. If I had known that around the time of Ron's murder, I would have taken you out of foster care and raised you myself. Maybe you could have set Ellie straight while she was growing up, her life would have been better for it."

Greg was waiting for his turn to visit Sara. He had just wrapped up an unrelated investigation and was on his way to the library to do research on Lois O'Neil and 1960s Las Vegas for his book. He decided this task could wait about another hour or two, visiting Sara was more important at the moment.

"Holy shit!" Greg said softly when he overheard Brass' revelation.

TBC

Post Chapter A/N: Hannah West, the preteen girl that taunted Sara will visit her in her subconscious.


	8. More Visitors

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

While Sara is still in a coma, she still has visitors from both real time and in her subconscious. One visitor in particular continues to irk Sara.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

More Visitors

"Greg, did you just eavesdrop in on my conversation?" Brass asked.

"I didn't know Sara is your daughter," Greg nervously. "Did you ask Wendy to compare your DNA to Sara's?"

"No, I had a friend in an independent lab that owes me a favor. So I took a cup Sara used and disposed of in the trash. As a result, we have thirteen alleles in common. Greg, don't tell anyone until it is necessary, not even Nicky. This is between you, Sara and me."

"I promise and your secret is safe with me."

"Now, go visit my daughter."

As Brass left the room, Greg entered it and was disturbed by the site. He couldn't get over seeing the woman he had a crush on like this.

"Sara, it's me, Greg," the youngest CSI said. "I can't believe you are suffering like this. If I had things my way, Natalie Davis would get the death penalty. However, I would settle for a lifetime commitment at that insane asylum."

Tears started to stream from Greg's eyes. He rarely cried, but seeing his friend lying in a hospital bed made him lose it. In a way he was glad that Natalie was at the police station. If she was in Sara's room with them, he would have loved to strangle the lunatic.

"You have been a good mentor when I was learning to be a CSI. I am especially grateful for all that you had done for me. Do you remember that day when I passed my final proficiency exam? That was one of the most surprising days of my life. You always had my back.

"When I was beaten up by Pig and his Piglets, you stayed with me. I remember you sat next to me in the ambulance and you held my hand until we got to the emergency room. You were the one that visited me the most. I will stay here until someone relieves me."

_Inside Sara's Subconscious_

Sara walked around feeling the tranquility that her subconscious offered her. She smiled as she saw a gorgeous butterfly fluttering a botanical wilderness. Nothing could ruin her sense of calmness and joy. Unfortunately, she saw a familiar sight that destroyed her good mood.

"Hi Sara, do you remember me?" a preteen girl asked with a smug look in her face.

"You are Hannah West," Sara hissed. "No thanks to you, we allowed your brother, a murderer, go free."

"Sara, you are such a fool," Hannah smirked. "I can't believe you and your colleagues were so fucking gullible."

"Because of you, the Las Vegas crime lab became a laughingstock. I wish I could just slap you so hard your parents and brother will feel it."

"Like you would slap an innocent child."

"I would love to throttle you, but I could never take a life."

"How many more people have to die before you get caught?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Oh by the way, I heard about what had happened to you."

Sara was about to jump on Hannah and put her hands around the girl's neck. Sam Braun grabbed Sara by her arm.

"Sam, why did you stop me from strangling the most manipulative child in the world?" Sara asked.

"Hannah West is a bratty child, but she is not worth your anger," Sam replied. "She may have allowed a killer to go free, but karma has a way of dealing with a problem child like her. Focus on the bigger fish, if you know what I mean."

"I guess you are right. Still, I want to spank her ass for allowing her brother to get away with murder. I felt awful for Stacy's family."

Hannah walked past the pair and stuck her out at Sara. Sara immediately flew into a rage and gave the preteen a hard spanking on her little ass. She took Hannah by the arm and dragged her off to the jail for rotten kids. Sara locked door and threw the key into the stream.

"Well, she shall learn never to mess with Sara Sidle," Sam smirked.

"One of these days, she'll live to regret my next encounter," Sara beamed

_Back in Sara's Room_

Warrick was the next to sit at Sara's side. He was saddened and livid. He couldn't believe the woman he considered his sister was in a coma. Personally, he wanted to be at court to see Natalie get sentenced to life in prison for the murders and the assault on Sara.

"Hey Sara, it's me Warrick" he said. "I had just relieved Greg. What can I say? I remember when you first came to Vegas. You were investigating my whereabouts when Holly Gribbs was shot. I had placed a bet for a judge instead of shadowing her. You told me that she died on the operating table. That forced me to change my ways. I also heard that you recommended that I get fired for what I had done. However, you came around and were glad Grissom didn't take your recommendations. Sara, I don't know what I would do without you? You are my friend and sister! You're also my anchor and the reason that I didn't turn back to my old ways."

He took a tissue from the box on the table and wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"I heard about you and Grissom being an item," he continued. "Grissom is not the guy for you, Nick is. Grissom cares more about his creepy crawlies than any girl. Nick is a caring guy who would love you for you. Think about it when you wake up."

Without warning, Warrick was kicked out of the room by a team of doctors and nurses. He didn't know what happened to Sara, but he hoped he didn't kill her.

TBC


	9. Even More Visitors

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

Sara is still in a coma, but her prognosis seems better after a close call. Catherine has her turn visiting Sara.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Even More Visitors

Catherine saw Warrick outside of Sara's room. The look of concern in his face spoke volumes to her.

"How is Sara doing?" she asked.

"One minute I was speaking to her," Warrick replied. "The next moment, the doctors and nurses wheel in a crash cart. I was kicked out of her room."

"Has her doctor spoken with you?"

"Not yet, but I hope someone speaks to us soon. The waiting is killing me. Do you know how Nick is coping? I had to drive him home when he stayed too long."

"He is a wreck now. His parents have come from Texas to be with him. It's quite obvious he cares so much for Sara."

"Yet, she is with Grissom."

"Well, he cares more about Lady Heather as well as his bugs and creepy things than he does for her. Sara could do much better with caring Nick than with bug-obsessed Grissom."

"Excuse me, are you the friends or family of Sara Sidle?" a woman asked.

"We are her friends and the closest thing she has to family," Warrick replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Duke," she said. "Ms. Sidle had a mild incident with her heart, but we were able avoid a bigger crisis with the crash cart and some additional medication."

"May I visit her?" Catherine asked.

"You may, but please be brief with your visit. My patient needs her tranquility and rest."

"How long will it take for her to wake up from the coma?" Warrick asked.

"I am very optimistic that she will come out her coma within a month," Dr. Duke said. "I don't anticipate any more setbacks in her recovery. If you excuse me, I have other patients to see."

"Catherine, you go right ahead and visit Sara," Warrick said. "I'll go to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Do you want one?"

"No, thanks, I'll just keep Sara company," Catherine said.

_Sara's Room_

Catherine entered the room and sat on the chair. She wanted to beat the living shit out of Natalie. Seeing Sara lying in that hospital bed connected with IVs and machines made her both sad and livid.

"Sara, I am really sorry that you are here," Catherine started. "Before I came to visit you, I was briefed by Ecklie. He told me that he went to San Francisco to speak with your incarcerated mother. He explained that we owe you an apology for that incident involving that case you worked on with Nick, Warrick and me involving the dead mail order brides. Why didn't you tell us that your mother murdered your abusive father at least twenty years ago? How come you didn't tell us that you were in the foster care system? We are your friends and colleagues! I would have understood your situation if you told me upfront that you came from a broken home."

Catherine paused for a few minutes to collect her thoughts and to take a breath.

"Grissom is coping in typical Grissom fashion," she continued. "When he isn't solving crimes, he experiments on his bugs and the other creepy crawlies in his office. I asked him a few times to pay you a visit, but for some reason he refuses to see you. It has gotten to a point that Ecklie forced him to undergo mandatory PEAP counseling. If I wasn't the assistant supervisor on Graveyard shift, I would have told off Grissom in a heartbeat.

"I had just heard that you had an incident with your heart, but I am glad that the medical staff treated it in time. The doctor told me that you will wake up in a few weeks. I hope you fight hard, but get some rest."

A nurse came into the room and glared at Catherine.

"Ma'am, I think it's time for you to go home," she said to Catherine. "This patient had a minor incident and she needs to rest undisturbed."

"I am sorry," Catherine hissed at the nurse and then whispered to Sara. "I should go, but I should warn you that Hodges may come by tomorrow. I don't know what he will talk about, but I am giving you a heads up. Get better now!"

Catherine got up and left the room. She hoped that Sara would wake up soon.

TBC


	10. Nick and His Parents

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

Meanwhile Sara is still in a coma, Nick is confiding with his parents about Sara.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Nick and his Parents Visit Sara

Desert Palm Hospital Cafeteria

Nick and his parents were having lunch at the cafeteria. Judge Bill Stokes and Nick each had a hamburger with lettuce, tomatoes and onions. Jillian had a Caesar's salad with grilled chicken.

"Pancho, your mother and I understand you are in love with that poor girl," Judge Bill Stokes said. "What we don't get is why she is with someone else?"

"He is our boss," Nick explained. "He cares more about his creepy crawlies than he does about Sara. She has been in a medicated coma for about two weeks and Grissom refuses to visit her. I have taken the time to visit her almost every day."

"Maybe he is scared of seeing Sara lying in a coma," Jillian said.

"Okay, let me tell you a story and decide for yourselves. About two years ago, Sara and Grissom were at a mental institution processing a crime scene. Grissom, for some reason, leaves her alone at that crime scene. She was collecting evidence inside a nurse's station and just minding her own business. A patient joins her and locks up the room. He started talking to her and holds a makeshift ceramic knife to her throat. She was rescued, but she shouldn't have been left alone there."

"Did Grissom finally return?" Bill asked.

"He did in time to prevent a tragedy from happening," Nick continued. "However, if I was working that case with her, I would not have left Sara alone, not even for a moment."

"I guess he is not much of a people person," Jillian surmised.

"No, like I said before he is all about his bugs, creepy crawlies and any experiment he does with them," Nick confirmed. "He even has an irradiated fetal pig in a jar of formaldehyde that he probably favors over Sara."

Bill took the trays with the dirty utensils to the designated area for dirty dishes and trays. He went to get three cappuccinos from the coffee kiosk and a huge cookie to share. He rejoined his wife and son with the drinks and treat.

"Sara came from an abusive environment," Nick blurted after taking a few sips of his cappuccino. "When she was eleven or twelve, her mother stabbed her father to death. Her mother was sent to prison for life. As a result, Sara and her brother were in the foster care system until they each turned 18. Cases that involve battered women greatly affect her."

"Oh that poor woman had been through so much in her young life," Jillian gasped in horror. "Nicholas, I probably know the answer to this question, but I am going to ask anyway. Was it Sara that found out where you were buried alive?"

"She did and she saved me," Nick winced and smiled. "I returned the favor by finding and saving her. I am not sure if I returned it completely since she is in a coma."

"You saved her from possibly dying in the desert," Jillian reassured her youngest child.

"I know and she will survive."

"Pancho, do you want us to come with you to see Sara?" Bill asked.

Nick slowly nodded and took the empty cups to the garbage. His parents waited for him outside the cafeteria. They walked toward the elevators and Jillian called one. When an elevator arrived the three of them entered and Nick pressed the button for the fourth floor. They got off at their requested floor. Nick led his parents to room 419. Just as they were about to enter the room, Hodges was about to leave.

"Hey Goose, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"Can I visit Sara without dealing with accusations of ulterior motives or questions?" Hodges countered with a question of his own.

"I think you are probably the last person in the world I expect to visit her."

"Guys, let's keep the peace for Sara's sake," Jillian intervened. "By the way, I am Nick's mother and this is his father."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Hodges said. "I have to get going, there is a mandatory lab tech's meeting in a half hour. Nick, I'll see you later."

Nick waved as Hodges sprinted towards the elevator. Bill and Jillian were the first to enter the room and Nick followed. When his parents saw Sara lying in the bed, their hearts broke for her.

"Talk to her," Nick said calmly.

"Hey Sara, I am not sure if you remember us," Bill said. "We are Nick's parents and we remember you as an angel and hero to everyone in the Stokes family."

"If it weren't for you," Jillian added. "We all would have lost our Nick forever."

"We are all grateful for what you did. Whoever did this to you would have either been sentenced to life or gotten the death penalty in Texas."

"Cisco, the woman that did this to Sara is a mental case," Nick interrupted. "She needs to be committed for life."

"Pancho, I understand, but I am just saying what I would have done if I met that woman on the streets of Dallas or Austin," Bill said. "Sara didn't deserve what had happened to her!"

"Sara is a beautiful and decent woman," Jillian agreed. "She didn't deserve this at all."

There were a few minutes of silence that filled the room with the exception of the beeping noises of the machines.

"Hey Sara, it's your pain in the ass friend Nick, again," Nick broke the eerie silence. "My parents are here to visit. They like you a lot! Please wake up soon for everyone that loves and care about and for you. I know that it will be a tough road ahead and I am going to be there for you every step of the way."

As it was the routine, a nurse would come in and tell Sara's visitor or visitors that their visit was over. Nick gently kissed Sara on the cheek while his parents gave her a pat on her good arm. The three left the room hoping that she would soon be okay.

TBC


	11. Awakenings

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

A few weeks later, Sara finally wakes up from her coma.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Awakenings

The next four weeks came and went. Sara received numerous visitors from the crime lab and the police department. The one who visited almost on a daily basis was Nick. Grissom only visited her only once. Even Ecklie came by once a week.

_Four Weeks Later_

Sara weakly groaned as she opened her eyes. She quickly closed them since the light was too intense for her sensitive eyes. The next time she opened them, she saw Nick sitting on the chair. He was half asleep and looking slightly tired. She wanted to say something to him, but couldn't since she was on a ventilator. With her good hand, she gently poked him on his hand.

"Sara, you are finally awake," Nick smiled and heard her groans. "I'll call for the nurse or doctor."

He pushed the call button and a nurse arrived to remove the tube from Sara's throat. She violently coughed after the removal of the tube.

"Do you know who you are?" the nurse asked Sara. "Do you know who this young man is?"

"I am Sara Sidle," she answered, her voice was very raspy from a lack of usage. "You are Nick Stokes, my friend and colleague. Where am I?"

"You are at Desert Palm Hospital," Nick intervened in an attempt to reassure Sara. "You have been here, in a coma, for around six weeks."

"What happened?"

"You were abducted and attacked by Natalie Davis. She put you under a car. As a result you were badly injured. You had a dislocated shoulder, a skull fracture, a punctured liver, a perforated small intestine, four broken ribs, a collapsed lung, two broken legs and a crushed arm. You were in a coma to rest your body and give it a chance to heal. I was the one that rescued you. Sophia can vouch for me if you don't believe me. Everyone in the lab was worried sick about you, even Ecklie."

"I was frightened for my own life," Sara cleared her throat and winced in pain.

"Mr. Stokes, I think you should let Ms. Sidle rest," the nurse said.

"I've had six weeks of rest and I am tired of resting," Sara protested. "I want to talk to and enjoy my visitors."

"I should go, the lab needs me," Nick said. "We are investigating some of Las Vegas' dumbest criminals. Nobody seemed to be in a homicidal mood lately. Apparently, some moron decided to break into a house with intent to steal something, but managed to get caught in the chimney and quite a few other stupid shenanigans. Remember, I am going to be there for you. I'll help you get through this."

"Thank you, Nicky!"

Nick kissed her on the cheek and left. Sara yawned and fell asleep. She didn't know how long she slept until she felt a hand touching her. With her good arm, she grasped the hand and opened her eyes.

"Grissom, why are you here?" Sara angrily asked. "Don't you have a lab to run?"

"Sara, I am sorry that I couldn't visit as often as I should," Grissom tried to apologize.

"It's because of you that I am here!"

"That nutjob Natalie wanted to hurt me for hurting her! I was just a pawn in her psycho game! I am as innocent as you are, Sara!"

"You caused the one person Natalie ever loved to kill himself and in return she tortured me! Grissom, how many times did you visit me while I was in a coma? Tell me the truth, please!"

"I admit that I only saw you once, but hear me out. I couldn't stand to see you in that state."

"It seems to me that you care more about your creepy crawlies than you do about me. Besides, I know that you didn't save me from Natalie's clutches. Why did you take credit for something that you didn't do and lie to me about it?"

A nurse came into the room before Grissom could respond to Sara's comments and question.

"Sir, please don't upset my charge any further," the nurse told Grissom

"Well, I'll come to visit some other time," Grissom said not wanting to cause Sara to suffer a possible relapse.

Sara said nothing, but waved him off with her good arm as he left the room. The nurse quietly checked Sara's vitals and took a sample of her blood. She allowed her patient to relax in peace. Even though she was slightly tired, Sara didn't feel like resting and relaxing right away.

I made a dreadful mistake last year, Sara thought. While Brass was fighting for his life, I turned to Grissom for comfort. I can't believe I fell for the Bugman hook, line and stinker. There is a guy that had been there for me ever since I came to Vegas. Who was the one that showed me around Vegas? Who showed me how to get to the local DMV so I could get my Nevada driver's license and license plates? Who helped me find a great place to live? It wasn't Grissom that made me feel at home in Vegas, it was that wonderful Texan Nick. How could I have been so stupid not to see it! The man of my dreams isn't Gil Grissom, but Nick Stokes!

Sara loudly yawned out of exhaustion and fell asleep.

TBC


	12. Sara's Father

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

Brass reveals his story to Sara.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

A/N2: No, this is not the final chapter, I have ways to go before that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Sara's Father

Sara had been moved to a regular hospital room. The casts had been removed from her legs, but they were weak from disuse. However, her arm was still in a cast. The internal damage she suffered was healing nicely, but too slow for her liking. She was about to start physical therapy and looked forward to gaining her pre-abduction strength (or possibly stronger than that state).

Natalie Davis was tried, found guilty and sentenced to prison for murder, attempted murder and kidnapping. This provided some comforted to Sara, but the families of Natalie's victims had a sense of closure.

She still had plenty of visitors, mostly Nick. Grissom made some effort, but the visits were somewhat contentious and terse at best. Ecklie still paid her his weekly visits. Surprisingly, they made their peace over the mail order bride case. Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey came by often, but not as much as Nick did. Brass came by twice a week barring work.

_Two Weeks Later_

Brass entered the room and was relieved to see that Sara was awake. Although he confessed to her paternity while she was still in a coma, he needed to tell her now. He didn't know how she would finally react, but she deserved to know the truth.

"Hi!" Sara smiled as she slowly sat up on her bed.

"I have brought you a box of candy," Brass said. "How have you been?"

"I am feeling better and stronger everyday! Tomorrow, I am finally getting this damn cast off my arm. I don't know when I will be released, but I hope within the next month. How have you been?"

"I have been busy doing detective work as usual. Sara, I have been meaning to tell you something."

"What it is?"

"I am your biological father."

"I somehow knew that the late Ronald Sidle wasn't really my dad. Tell me, how did you managed to have a fling with my mother that produced yours truly."

"I was in the San Francisco area visiting the family of my college roommate. I stayed at your mother's bed and breakfast in Tamales Bay. Her husband was out of town on business at the time. One thing led to another and you were conceived. I wasn't aware of the abuse you grew up enduring."

"You had no way of knowing what went on afterwards. If there any small comfort to you, my brother also suffered the abuse that Ron inflicted on my mother and me. One day my mom had had enough and stabbed him to death."

"I wish I could have taken you away from that abusive environment and raised you myself. You would have made a wonderful big sister to Ellie. Maybe you would have pointed her to the straight and narrow."

"I forgive you for not being there, Dad. How did you find out about my paternity?"

"I had a friend who owed me a favor. Don't worry, this friend works for an independent lab and not for the crime lab. I retrieved a coffee cup you had thrown away and gave it to him for comparison."

"From that, we have 13 alleles in common."

"Are you mad at me for stealing that used cup?"

"No, I not mad. In fact, I am glad that you did."

"I'll let you rest."

"Thank you, Dad."

Brass left the room feeling at peace knowing that Sara knew the truth and took it so well. As he left, he saw Nick outside the room and briefly greeted the young man. Nick must have overheard the conversation between Brass and Sara. However, he decided against asking the older man, instead he wanted to ask Sara.

"Hey Nicky, how is my regular visitor doing?" Sara asked Nick as he entered the room.

"I am doing okay," Nick replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better and stronger everyday, but I can't wait to get out of the hospital."

"I know the feeling, I don't enjoy being in the hospital. Sara, I need to ask you something."

"Nick, you can ask me anything you want."

"Is it true?"

TBC (I am sorry about giving you another cliffhanger!)


	13. Sara and Nick

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

Sara tells Nick about her paternity and childhood. Nick confesses something to her.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

A/N2: No, this is not the final chapter, I have ways to go before that.

A/N3: This chapter contains references of domestic violence and sexual abuse. Reader discretion is therefore advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Sara's Story and Nick's Confession

"Is it true?" Nick asked.

"Is what true?" Sara countered with a question of her own.

"Sara, don't play stupid with me. I am asking you if it's true that Brass is your real father?"

"Yes, he is my biological father. The man that raised me until my mother stabbed that son of a bitch to death was never a father to me."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Brass told me that he was in California visiting his roommate's family. He stayed in the bed and breakfast. My so-called father was away on business for the bed and breakfast. My mother must have come on to Brass and one thing led to another and I was the product of their affair."

"Tell me about your childhood. I want to better understand what makes you tick."

"I grew up in Tamales Bay where my family ran a bed and breakfast. My so-called father abused my mother, brother and me. When most kids my age were doing typical kid stuff, my brother and I were frequent visitors to the nearest emergency room. Our mother was also a patient, but not as much as we were. My brother and I thought that was how other families lived. One day, my mother had had enough of living with an abusive husband and her kids suffering. She grabbed a chef's knife from the kitchen and stabbed him repeatedly until he was dead. She was arrested and put on trial. The jury found her guilty of first degree murder and recommended that she serve life in prison. Don't forget this was 1984, before the existence of the 'Battered Woman Syndrome'. As a result of our mother's actions, my brother and I were separated and placed in the foster care. I have not seen him since our mother's trial and I don't know what happened with him."

"So that's why domestic violence cases affect you so much."

Sara was already sobbing and nodded at Nick's observation. Nick's heart broke for the scared, bruised and broken little girl that grew up to be the Sara he knew.

"Sara, I know that this is difficult, but I have to ask you anyway." Nick said as Sara nodded. "Did Mr. Sidle sexual abuse you and your brother?"

"He would beat us, but he would never molest us," Sara was slightly on the defensive. "Why do you want to know?"

"Sara, there is something that I have wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The only person that knows about it is Catherine, but she knows the brief overview version. You will be the only one that knows the full version."

"Nicky, just tell me!"

He took a moment to take a few calming breaths. He knew that it would be hard to talk about it, but he knew that Sara would be a good listener.

"You know that I am the youngest of seven kids and there was always a sibling to look after me," Nick started. "Occasionally, Grandma Stokes would watch me if my brother or sisters were unavailable for some reason. One night, my parents had a gala to attend and my siblings had their obligations. Grandma Stokes had her bridge night with her 'gals'. My mother had to find a babysitter at short notice. She called my sisters' friends as well as my brother's girlfriend – everyone had plans. She finally called a neighbor that lived a few doors down. It turned out that their oldest daughter was available and was hired to babysit."

Nick paused to take a deep breath and briefly closed and reopened his eyes. Sara gave him a look pleading for him to continue.

"The night started out as normal," he continued. "We played 'Go Fish' and watched some TV. My mom had instructed the babysitter that I had to be in be at a certain time since it was a school night. I was having fun and I pleaded with her to let me stay up for another half hour. The sitter told me that my mom wanted me to be in my bed at a certain time sharp. Little did I know that night of fun would become a living nightmare. I was not in bed for half an hour when she came into my room. She pulled down the sheet that was covering most of my body. I felt a hand go under my pajama top in a creepy manner. I asked her what she was doing and she told me that I owed her a game. I didn't like the game she wanted to play with me. I thought the game was finished when she took her hand out of my top, but I was wrong. She proceeded to snake her hand under my pajama bottom and into my underwear. She started to feel my penis a couple of times. I screamed for her to stop, but she didn't for a few minutes. She stopped playing her sick game and redressed me about half an hour before the gala. I was sitting in the dark, staring at the door waiting for my family to get home. I never told anyone until the Dylan Buckley case when Catherine forced it out of me."

"Oh Nicky, I am sorry that happened to you," Sara wept. "I am glad you told me. Now I know why cases involving children get to you."

They held gently each other and cried for the other's painful story. Nick planted a kiss on Sara's cheek and she reciprocated. He left the room, but not before promising that he will see her again soon.

TBC


	14. Physical Therapy and Grouchiness

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

Catherine and Warrick visit a grouchy Sara. What could be done or said to cheer her up?

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Physical Therapy and Grouchiness

Sara continued to receive visitors, but now she is staying at the rehabilitation unit. The rest of the team knew about Sara's real paternity and were cool about it, including Grissom. Speaking of Grissom, he and Sara had broken up few weeks earlier. Since Sara got fed up with the hospital food, Nick, Warrick and Greg took turns smuggling her favorite vegetarian foods into her room.

_Two Weeks Later_

"Come on, Ms. Sidle, you have to try harder!" the female physical therapist shouted. "You have been making good progress during the past few weeks."

"My arm is killing me!" Sara huffed. "My abdomen is still sore and my legs are tired. I demand another ultrasound massage!"

"Don't quit, we still have a few more minutes. Give it your all!"

Sara did the exercise as she was told to do.

"You did well today," the therapist praised her patient. "You will have a massage tomorrow since you had one early in the session."

The orderly helped Sara into the wheelchair and wheeled her back to her room. She told the orderly that she wanted to get up from the chair and walk to her bed. The orderly nodded in approval as Sara got up and walked slowly to her bed. She climbed into bed without getting under the covers.

When the orderly left, Sara closed her eyes and huffed loudly. She was fed up with being in the hospital. She hated it even more since she was transferred to the rehabilitation unit. She wanted to go home NOW. Her thoughts were disrupted by a loud knock on her door. She opened her eyes and saw Catherine and Warrick standing in the doorway.

"May we come in?" Warrick asked. "Or do we need a personally written invitation to visit the lovely Sara Sidle?"

"Please come in," Sara replied in an unenthusiastic tone.

"What's the matter?" Catherine asked.

"I have been in this hospital for a few months and I am sick and tired of being here! I want to go home! I need to go back to work! How much longer are they going to keep me here?"

"Sara, I know that you are livid and want to go home right away, but you need to stay here a while longer."

"Warrick, you have no idea what I have to put up with here."

"Sara, what I meant is that you'll be home soon. I asked the nurse how much longer you will be here."

"Did she tell you? What did she say?"

"You will be here for another two weeks. However, there is a condition involved."

"Don't tell me that I have to stay home and rest for another few months? When can I return to work? I understand that I will be stuck in the lab for some time, but I want to work again."

"You will need to continue physical therapy, but it will be on an outpatient basis."

"Grissom will determine when you're ready to return to work and you need to pass that dreaded medical exam."

"I guess he's the damn boss."

Sara's mood changed from cranky to happy when she laughed at her own statement about Grissom.

"I see our girl is feeling better," Warrick smirked.

"This is the best news that I received," Sara beamed. "I'm getting out of this taco stand in two weeks."

"I am glad to hear Grouchy Sara is gone and Happy Sara is here," Catherine chuckled.

"Does Nick know about the good news?"

"Why do you ask? Sara, I thought you were with Grissom!"

"I am so over him. According to Hodges, Grissom started flirting with the new toxicology tech from day shift."

"So now, you and Nick are an item?"

"We have recently started 'dating' in recent weeks, Warrick. I guess we will have our first official date soon."

Catherine looked at her watch and gave Warrick a we-have-to-go look.

"Sara, we are sorry to cut this visit short," Warrick said. "Catherine and I have to report for a double shift. We'll see you soon."

"I guess Ecklie is a slave driver in my absence," Sara smirked.

"Sara, I love your attitude," Catherine chuckled. "We'll see you later.

"Later!"

After Catherine and Warrick left, Sara sat on her bed thinking about the day she would finally be out of the hospital. She smiled as she laid down and her head settled on the pillow. She couldn't wait to tell Nick the good news when he came by to visit. However, he probably was pulling the same double like Warrick and Catherine were working, so her news will have to wait.

"Hey Beautiful, how are you doing?" a voice with a Texas drawl asked.

TBC

.


	15. More Nick and Sara

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

Sara tells Nick the good news about her eventual release. Nick tells her about Evelyn P. the tin foil lady and her complaints about THEM.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

More Sara and Nick Fluff

"Hey Nicky, how have you been?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Sunshine, why are you so happy?" Nick replied with a question of his own.

"I am going home in two weeks! Isn't this awesome news?"

"That's wonderful!"

"I would have to continue with my physical therapy, but it would be outpatient."

"Okay Ms. Workaholic, when you will return to work?"

"I am not sure, but I will be stuck in the lab and deal with paperwork. That means I have to hear Hodges complain about something or kiss Grissom's ass."

"Sara, he is not that bad. True, he can be a pain in the ass at times, but he was the one that saved our lives when I was being rescued from that coffin."

"Nick, I am so sorry for making you bring up your abduction. I should have known better."

"I forgive you. I am just fed up with being reminded of my abduction and being treated daintily because of it. I am more focused on helping you!"

There was an eerie silence that permeated the room. Nick and Sara just looked at each other without any emotion in their faces.

"So, has there been anything interesting going on in the lab?" Sara asked breaking the silence. "Has my dad arrested any dumb criminals or total whackjobs? Did any of Grissom's creepy crawlies escaped from his clutches?"

"Sara, you should know there is always something very interesting going on at the lab," Nick replied. "Your dad has occasionally had to deal with a dumb criminal, but there have been plenty of total whackjobs. Fortunately, all of Grissom's creepy crawlies are contained. However, there is a woman, named Evelyn, who shows up every night wearing a tin foil outfit, without fail, at the police station complaining about THEM."

"Who are THEM?'

"According to Evelyn, THEM are the aliens invading Vegas. They do everything to her from breaking and entering her home to stealing her mail."

"Wow! She really thinks someone or something is out to get her."

"Lately, she has been telling anyone who would listen that an alien invasion is coming. She also mentions something about string theory, time and space."

"It sounds like she would hurt a fly if it invaded her territory."

"Nah, Evelyn is very harmless."

"Still, I wonder if it bothers her that she is wasting taxpayers' money by sending the cops on a wild goose chase."

"Au contraire Sara, some of us actually get a kick out of her. She is extremely friendly towards some humans. You should meet her once you are back in the lab."

"I am looking forward to meeting her. Will she wear her tin foil suit when I meet her?"

"She wears it every time she comes to the police station! It's like her personal uniform."

"Nicky, I get the point."

Nick smiled at her in understanding. There was another moment of silence, but it was somewhat awkward since neither had anything to say.

"So, when do we have our first date?" Sara asked changing the subject and breaking the awkward silence.

"How about tomorrow during visiting hours?" Nick replied with a question of his own.

"Tomorrow, while I am still stuck in here?"

"Hey, why not have our first date here?"

"Well, the nurses may wonder what is going on between us."

"Sara, I don't give a rat's ass what the nurses think. Do you care about what anyone else thinks?"

"Tomorrow will be fine, but no champagne until I am out of this taco stand."

"I'll bring sparkling grape or apple juice to this date. I love you, Sara!"

"I love you, too, Nicky"

They gingerly embraced and kissed. Soon afterwards, Nick left the room.

TBC


	16. The First Date

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

Nick and Sara have their very first date.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

A/N2: I apologize for not updating this story in a timely manner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

The First Date

Nick entered Sara's room carrying flowers in one hand and a bottle of sparkling apple juice in the other. He saw Sara sitting in bed with a big grin on her face. He couldn't help but wonder who was more excited about this date.

"Hey Nicky, are those for me?" Sara asked as she pointed to the flowers.

"Hey Sunshine, I got these flowers just for you," he replied. "This sparkling apple juice is for us to share. I spot some cups on the night table as well as an empty vase."

"They are absolutely gorgeous, Nick! I'll put these in the vase while you pour the juice."

Nick slowly nodded. Sara got up for the bed, took the vase and went to the bathroom. She filled the vase halfway with water and placed it on the night table. Nick placed the unwrapped flowers in the vessel.

"So, are we going to have some lunch?" Sara asked.

"I shall call for a delivery," Nick smirked. "Are you in the mood for Chinese or pizza?'

"Anything but hospital food would be fine! I am fed up with this crap!"

"Okay, I believe you! I want to know what you would specifically like to eat."

"Pizza would be fine and you know that I take it vegetarian. I hope you don't mind."

"Sara, why should I mind? I sometimes enjoy a vegetarian meal."

"Do you want me to place the order?"

"Sara, let me take care of everything! You just relax and enjoy the date!"

Nick called the pizza place and ordered a ten inch thin crust vegetarian pizza and two individual size tiramisus. He told them that he wanted delivered to Desert Palms' Rehabilitation Unit room number 419. As soon as Nick heard how long it will take, he thanked the person on other end and hung up.

"So how long will it take for our lunch to arrive?" Sara asked.

"According to the guy I had spoken with," Nick replied. "Our food should arrive somewhere within thirty or forty minutes. How hungry are you?"

"I am hungry for real food, but I can wait!"

The couple sat next to each other on the bed. They briefly held hands in silence before releasing them.

"Anything interesting happened today at the police department or the crime lab?" Sara asked.

"Well, they arrested a tourist for soliciting a teenage prostitute," Nick replied. "He insisted that she was over 18. You should have seen the look on your dad's face when the pervert was ranting on about the girl being a consenting adult. Hodges managed to piss off Wendy and just about everyone else with his little experiment."

"Okay, you had me at Hodges and his little experiment. What the hell did he do this time?"

"He was creating scenarios involving the lab rats as victims and we criminalists had to solve the case. Poor Archie actually thought that somebody killed him. He thanked Warrick and me for giving him justice. Kid needs a vacation and fast. Wendy is offended by how Goose described her on a game he is creating. Also, Hodges is driving Bobby Dawson to quit his job due the bastard's sick fantasies."

"Last year, Hodges tricked the lab rats into attempting to solve the miniature killings. He didn't want Wendy anywhere near the team for some reason. I told her the opposite of what Hodges told the techs and she was livid at him. Anyway, is there anything else that happened in my absence? Did Evelyn show her shiny self at the station?"

"Greg is still making that Blue Hawaiian coffee, but someone from Days found out where the secret stash is hidden. Now, he is looking for another hiding place for the coffee. Evelyn did show up and this time she complained that THEM had raped her as well as stolen her thoughts."

"I miss the lab and know that there is never a dull moment when it comes to our line of work."

"We all miss your presence at the lab. Believe it or not, even Grissom misses you."

"I miss being at the lab and almost everyone. However, I am not sure about missing Grissom."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Nick got up to open it and it was a young woman delivering the pizza and tiramisus. He paid her the amount owed and gave her a generous tip. She handed him the pizza box and Sara got up to help with the smaller box that held the dessert. After the woman left, Nick placed his box on the portable table and briefly to look for plates. He returned with two paper plates as well as a bunch of napkins and pair of plastic forks, spoons and knives.

"Nicky, let's eat before the pizza gets way too cold," Sara insisted.

Nick nodded in agreement and served her the first slice of the vegetarian pizza. He poured her some of the sparkling apple juice into her cup. He served himself both the pizza and sparkling juice last.

_He is such a wonderful man, Sara thought. Why couldn't I have gotten hooked up with Nick sooner? At least we have each other now!_

"Sara, what's the matter?" Nick asked. "You are staring out into space."

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend," Sara replied.

"You are very special to me."

"You are very special to me too!"

They ate entire pizza, not even leaving a crumb behind. There were six slices and Nick and Sara each had three. They drank the sparkling apple juice down to the last drop. While they were eating, they conversed little bit more about the lab. Before eating their dessert, they took a break from eating.

"Sara, I was thinking," Nick finally said. "I am planning on taking a week off next month and visit my family in Texas. It's something that I had done twice a year since my abduction. How would you like to come with me?"

"I would love to go with you to Texas and meet the rest of your family," Sara smiled. "Besides, Grissom and Ecklie agreed to give me two more months of medical leave."

"When I get a chance, I will call my parents to let them know that we are coming to visit. I shall make the travel arrangements."

"I can't wait to see and meet everyone. I had met your parents, but not your siblings and their families."

"You shall meet them. I had talked to them at lengths about you. They are going to love you."

"I am pretty sure they will."

"Sara, you are adorable.

"So are you, Nick. So are you!"

They finally ate their tiramisus. Nick talked to her about Texas, especially where he grew up. In turn, Sara told him about her good times in California and Massachusetts. It seemed like they almost lost track of time when Nick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it and saw it was Grissom. He excused himself and answered it. He returned a few moments later.

"Sara, it has been wonderful spending time with you," Nick said. "Unfortunately, Grissom told me that we are pulling a double. I have to leave you."

"Nick, don't worry about it," Sara smirked. "Hopefully, we could do this again real soon."

"We will."

"I love you, Nick!"

"I love you too, Sara!"

Nick and Sara embraced and kissed. Nick left the room so he could go to work. Sara cleaned off the table and sat on her bed. She had Nick in her thoughts and she had a smile on her face at the same time. She didn't want to rest, but she turned on the television to watch some forensic shows.

TBC


	17. Home at Last

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

Sara is finally released from the hospital. She is treated to a surprise pizza party and receives a special gift.

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

A/N2: I apologize for not updating this story in a timely manner. You know the excuses such as writer's block and the Muse not cooperating.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Home at Last

_Ten days later_

"Come on, Sara!" Nick protested. "We know that you are perfectly capable of walking. However, the hospital states that patients are to be released get a ride in a wheelchair. Besides, Warrick, Catherine and Greg will have my head if they find out you refused a wheelchair."

"I want to walk to the car," Sara whined. "However, I don't want a headless boyfriend, so I will be happy to comply."

As soon as a candy striper and an orderly arrived with a wheelchair, Sara sat in it. The candy striper wheeled her out of the room followed by the orderly and Nick. Nick directed them to a waiting Denali driven by Warrick. Nick and the orderly helped Sara out of the chair and into the back of the SUV.

"Hey Girl, are you glad to finally be out of this taco stand?" Warrick asked.

"Ask me that same question once we leave the Desert Palms parking lot," Sara replied. "I will tell you my answer then. I just want to go home!"

"Sara, have some patience," Nick smiled. "We'll have you home soon!"

After Nick made sure that Sara was seated with her seat belt on and comfortable, he sat next to her. He fastened his seat belt and held her hand. Warrick started to drive out of the hospital parking lot.

"Hey Sara, are you glad to finally be out that taco stand?" Warrick asked.

"That's better," Sara chuckled and turned serious. "Yes, I am so glad to be out of there and finally be at home."

"Are you going back to work anytime soon?"

"That all depends on what Grissom says."

"Well, take it easy for a while. We don't want you to relapse."

"I still have to pass a medical exam to return to my beloved field."

"Sara, take it easy! You shall pass that exam with flying colors and return to the field before you know it."

"Thanks, Nicky!"

The rest of the ride was in silence. Warrick had just put in a soul CD. Sara was fixated on looking out the window seeing sites of Las Vegas she hadn't seen in months. Nick just continued to hold Sara's hand and checked out the sites with her.

They arrived at Sara's apartment complex about fifteen minutes later. Warrick parked the SUV at the nearest space to Sara's place. He got out of the car and helped Nick help Sara out of the car. They walked towards the building. Nick held Sara's hand.

"Nick, you know that I am capable of walking on my own," Sara whined.

"I know," Nick replied. "However, I just want to hold your hand."

"Okay!"

"Is that okay meant to be capitulation?"

"No, it means you can hold my hand!"

As they approached the apartment, Warrick could be heard saying 'not yet' and entered the place. Sara had a gut feeling that her homecoming would be anything but quiet. Nick gently squeezed her hand as they approached the doorway.

"Surprise!" a group of people consisting of Catherine, Greg, Grissom, Mandy, Wendy, Henry, David, Brass and Dr. Robbins shouted. "Welcome home Sara!"

"Nicky, did you plan this?" Sara asked.

"I cannot confirm nor deny that I planned this party," Nick smirked. "Even if I did, I didn't do it alone. Come on in and have fun."

Greg approached Sara and tightly embraced her. He was immediately admonished by Catherine.

"Greg, I know you missed Sara's daily presence," Catherine said. "However, you are going to cause her to return to the hospital with new injuries if you continue to give her a bear hug."

"Besides buddy," Nick added. "Sara's with me!"

"Aw, I just wanted to give her a friendly hug!" Greg whined.

"Greg, you can let me go," Sara insisted. "I have to breathe!"

He eventually released her and allowed others to embrace her. Brass was the last one to hug her.

"Welcome home, Sara," Brass said to his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad," Sara smirked.

"How does it feel to finally be out of the hospital?" Grissom asked.

"It feels great to finally be at home," she replied.

A calico Maine Coon kitten strutted by Sara mewing and purring. The kitten was rubbing its little body against Sara's legs. Sara immediately looked at Nick. He knew he was caught and had to explain.

"Nicky, do you have anything to do with this little kitty?" Sara asked. "He or she seems lost!"

"Sara, she's your new kitten!" Nick explained as Sara picked up the kitten. "According to the shelter, calico cats tend to be female. She is a present for your welcome back home party. Don't worry we all took care of everything last week when we prepared your place for your return. She's been spayed, litter box and scratching post trained, de-wormed and vaccinated."

"She is beautiful kitty anyway. I'll name her Samantha!"

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful kitten."

"I'm glad you like her."

The doorbell rang and Nick opened it. A somewhat frazzled pizza delivery boy had carried about six boxes of pizza to the door.

"Mr. Stokes, your pizzas are here: two extra cheese, two vegetarian and two meat lovers," he said. "That will be eighty-four dollars and I see you have charged it to your card."

Nick signed for the pizzas and gave the delivery boy a generous cash tip. They thank each other and the boy left.

"Okay, the pizzas are here!" Nick announced. "Get some plates and enjoy! There is plenty for everyone."

Everyone grabbed a paper plate from the stack that Nick placed next the pizza boxes. They took a slice of their choice and savored every bite. There were conversations and joking galore amongst Nick, Sara and their guests. The majority of the guests opted to enjoy a second and some even got a third slice of pizza. Sara wasn't the only one to enjoy the vegetarian pizzas, Nick had one slice of the pizza as well as a meat lovers' slice.

There were several small mews that came out of nowhere, and Sara looked for Samantha. The kitten looked at her and gave her an expression indicating she was hungry.

"Nick, where did you put the kitten food?" Sara asked. "Samantha is crying for food and needs to be fed."

"I put the food in that cabinet," Nick replied showing her where he put the kitten food.

Sara found a bag of the kitten food and Nick showed her where he put Samantha's food and water bowls. She placed the appropriate amount of the food for a kitten into the food bowl. Samantha ran and started eating her food. Sara couldn't stop laughing over how fast her new pet was eating.

About two hours later, the party was over. The guests had gradually left Sara's place. Only Nick and Sara remained and he helped her clean up.

"Shouldn't you go back home?" Sara asked Nick.

"I am staying with you tonight," Nick replied. "I don't want you to be alone when you had just gotten out of the hospital."

"That's so sweet, but I can take care of myself."

"Sara, just humor me. A certain someone had stayed with me twice before."

"Okay! The guest room is over there."

"Fair enough!"

Both Nick and Sara went to their separate rooms. Samantha had joined Sara in bed. A few hours later, Nick had woken up to check on Sara to see if she was safe. Once he was satisfied that she was sleeping in safety, he had gone back to bed and fallen asleep.

TBC


	18. Invitation to Dallas

Crisis Mode

Spoilers: Living Doll and other episodes are fair game.

Sara returns to work. Nick gives her a special surprise!

A/N: I am in no way a GSR shipper, but a proud Snickers (or NSR) shipper. This will start off as GSR, but it will most likely end up as a Snickers story. By the way, this was a challenge that was too sweet to pass up.

AN2: I apologize for not updating this story. I had a drought of ideas as well as writer's block. I also was finishing up my second novel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, but I would love to own Warrick and Nick. If I did own them, Nick and Sara would be hooked, hitched and already have at least two kids. I only own my original characters.

Invitation to Dallas

Two months later

Sara returned to work, but was relegated to doing lab work. While she was looking forward to going back to the field, she begrudgingly agreed to stay in the lab and help where needed. She also did paperwork. Brass would visit her office from time to time to make sure his daughter wasn't literally crawling up the wall. Nick would take her to the break room or to the nearby Starbucks to enjoy some coffee and quality time when he had a chance. Doctor Robbins stopped by her office daily to give her advice on caring for her new kitten, Samantha.

Each day in the lab was taking a toll on her. If she didn't get back into the field soon, she would have a major conniption.

"Hey beautiful, how are you coping?" a certain Texan asked when he entered her office.

"Nicky, what do you think?" a frustrated Sara countered with a question of her own.

"I know that you would rather be out in the field. Until you pass medical and psychological exams, you are stuck here."

"I want to go for Starbucks right now! Nicky, can we go? Please! Please!"

"Yeah, we can. I have been working in the field for more than two hours with the gang and Hodges. I sure could spend some time with the most beautiful woman in Vegas."

"Hodges was in the field?"

"It's a temporary situation. Come on, sweetie, don't pout! If it is any consolation, he doesn't like being out in the field."

"Wow! Complete opposites having something in common! I have never thought I would have something in common with Hodges!"

"Let's go before your dad has to come to call in reinforcements to get you off the ceiling."

"Very cute, Nicky, you are very cute!"

The couple had left the crime lab building, but not before Nick told someone where he and Sara were going. They entered Nick's Denali and drove to the nearest Starbucks. After finding a parking spot and entering the coffeehouse, they looked at the menu. Nick ordered a grande caramel frappuccino with whipped cream. Sara opted for a venti Java chip frappuccino with an extra shot of espresso. When he heard what she had ordered, he was concerned about her caffeine consumption. However, he decided not to tell her about it since it was a trifle issue. He, too, consumed his fair share of caffeine, so he shouldn't lecture Sara on hers. Both Nick and Sara agreed to split a mozzarella, tomato and pesto Panini. They sat at a table waiting for their drinks.

"So Nicky, how's life in the field?" Sara asked.

"It's okay, nothing to write home about," Nick sighed. "Unfortunately, it's not the same without you!"

"You know that flattery won't get you anywhere, Stokes."

"Sara, it's true! Everyone misses your presence in the field. In fact, Catherine wants Hodges back in the lab permanently."

"Let me guess! He is whining a lot about being out in the field."

"Your dad came really close to throttling that ass kissing Goose a few times."

"I can see that image in my head."

"I have a grande caramel frappuccino for Nick," a young male barista announced. "I also have venti Java chip frappuccino for Sara."

Sara went to get their drinks, but Nick stopped her. He offered to bring their drinks and straws to their table. A few moments later, another barista brought their warmed Panini on a plate with two knives and forks.

"Nick, what is on your mind?" Sara asked after she ate a piece of her sandwich.

"Before going to work," Nick began after taking a sip of his frappuccino. "I called my family to let them know that I am doing fine. It has been a condition that I call them weekly since my abduction. They also asked about you and how are doing. I told them that you are getting better and stronger every second."

"Thank your family for their concern. What are you getting at?"

"How would you like to come with me to Dallas next month for a week?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. My parents told me to bring you with me. What do you say?"

"Yes, I'll join you. What about work?"

"Work will still be there! Geesh, Sara, I thought that your priorities would change after your abduction."

"They have, but I am not sure how Ecklie and Grissom would react if I took even more time away from work."

"Darling, you had a lengthy medical leave. This is going to be vacation time. There is a major difference between the two different animals. After what you had been through, you deserve a vacation."

"I can't argue with that, Stokes."

"That's the spirit, Beautiful."

"Wait, who will take care of Samantha?"

"Dr. Robbins had volunteered to look after her. After all, he has a few cats at home and he has been giving you good advice on kitten care. Relax!"

"I am pretty sure she will be in good hands."

They finished eating the Panini and drinking their coffee drinks. Sara took a little longer to finish her since she had a venti size beverage. Nick waited patiently for her to finish. He admired her and the way she had the upper part of the straw around her lips. This didn't go unnoticed by Sara.

"What are you staring at?" Sara asked.

"I am just admiring how my wonderful girlfriend sips her drink," Nick smirked.

"I don't understand why you find that fascinating, Nicky. I am just enjoying my delicious frappuccino."

'I think you are a very fascinating person, Sara. Not just fascinating, but you are also gorgeous."

"Thanks, Nicky!"

Sara finally finished her drink. She returned the plate to the barista while Nick threw out the cups. Sara placed two dollars in the tip jar. They left the coffeehouse and enter the Denali. They drove back to the lab to continue their work. Nick and Sara also had to tell Grissom of their vacation plans which they were pretty sure he would approve.

TBC


End file.
